marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Toomes (Earth-12041)
, ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Henry Gilroy; Eugene Son; Marty Isenberg | First = | HistoryText = Adrian was a teenager who, for unidentified reasons, was living on the streets. Along with other runaways, he was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus to use as test subject in his transhuman experiments. Adrian’s DNA was merged with that of a vulture, and his memories were erased. After several months in suspended animation, Adrian woke. Desperate to regain his lost past, the boy followed his only clue: a plaque containing OsCorp’s logo. His bouts of anxiety would cause a more animalistic side to surface, during which he would scavenge New York. ]] Vulture’s assaults on Manhattan eventually caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who sent Spider-Man to hunt him down. Upon finding Vulture’s hideaway, Spider-man recognized Doc Ock’s technology and reasoned that Vulture must be one of the mad scientist’s victims. The teen hero agreed to help Vulture recover his memories by meeting with the imprisoned Doctor Octopus. Unfortunately, the villain revealed that Vulture’s memories were erased to implant a trigger phrase: “Carrion Feeder.” Vulture went berserk and destroyed Doctor Octopus’ cell. Spider-Man followed them and was attacked by both. He reminded him who was his enemy by asking him who did this to him. Making him attack Dock Ock. When he learned his creator’s files about him had been downloaded, Vulture almost killed Doc Ock, but Spider-Man interfered. He asked him why he would defend a monster like Octopus, he responded that because he was the good guy, succeeded in calming Vulture down and offered him a place a S.H.I.E.L.D. Vulture refused, wanting to find his own path, but soon crossed paths with Taskmaster, who sought to recruit various superpowered teenagers and had downloaded Ock's files about him. He called the teen by his name, Adrian, and promised answers. | Powers = Vulture Physiology: (formally) Adrian gained the powers of a vulture and further enhanced from being induced with a serum by Doc Ock. Adrian is able to transform between his human form to his vulture hybrid form. His mutation was eventually cured thus losing all his vulture qualities. * Flight: Adrian's arms transforms into organic wings, sprouting feathers that allow him to fly. * Sonic Screech: In his Vulture state, Adrian is able to shoot out a high pitch screech from his mouth. * Keen Eyesight: As an avian hybrid, Vulture possess impressive vision but are sensitive to bright light. * Claws and Talons: Adrian grows sharp claws from his hands and talons from his feet that allow him to grab anything when flying. * Enhanced Strength: Adrian's avian form gives him a increase in strength, strong enough to carry a life size person while flying in the air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vulture Armor: Vulture was given an armored suit by Doctor Octopus to augment his avian qualities, but it was built with an mind control device to force him into his Sinister Six team. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Despite loosing his Vulture powers, Adrian joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Program, this may suggest that he may gain the traditional Vulture Wings and use the Vulture moniker as a hero. | Trivia = * Spider-Man is his favorite super hero. * Unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, his wings are organic and not mechanical. * Before meeting Vulture, Spider-Mam imagined his appearance looking like his classic Earth-616 counterpart. * His Vulture Armor appears to be inspired by the one worn by Ultimate Universe Vulture; Blackie Drago. ** The black and red variant of his armor is a nod to of the Vulture suits worn by Adrian Toomes' Earth-616 counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Bird Hybrids Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment